1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of golf swing aids. More specifically the present invention comprises a swing plane indicating golf mat for diagnosing and correcting out-of-plane golf swings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many prior art golf aids are intended to correct problems in a golfer's swing. The majority of these golf aids are directed to diagnosing and/or correcting an “out-of-plane” swing. A swing that is out-of-plane typically causes the actual trajectory of a golf ball to deviate from the intended trajectory. An extreme deviation in trajectory caused by opening the club face relative to the point of impact is often referred to as a “slice.” The extreme deviation in trajectory caused by closing the club face relative to the point of impact is often referred to as a “hook.” A moderate (yet significant) deviation in trajectory may also be produced when a swing is out of alignment even if the club face strikes the ball in a perpendicular direction with respect to the target. This type of deviation is often referred to as a “push” or “pull” depending upon the direction of the misalignment.
Experienced golfers and trainers typically correct a golfer's swing by (1) comparing the golfer's swing to an idealized swing “plane,” and (2) implementing corrections and adjustments that bring the golfer's swing motion into alignment with the idealized swing plane. Those that are skilled in the art know that this process of swing improvement continues throughout the life of the golfer.
Although the entire swing motion is important, the trajectory of a golf ball is most affected by the motion of the swing in a critical zone. The critical zone encompasses the motion of the swing just before, during, and immediately after impact with the golf ball. It is also within this critical zone that misalignments occurring earlier or later in the swing motion tend to manifest. It is during this critical zone that contact with the ball is initiated and the ball releases from the club face. Accordingly, the motion of the club face through this critical zone affects the magnitude and direction of the force imparted to the ball. The motion of the club face in this critical zone also affects the spin imparted to the ball from the angle of the club face.
Although many useful golf aids exist for diagnosing and/or correcting misalignments in a golfer's swing, most golf aids do not provide adequate feedback regarding the motion of a golfer's swing through the critical zone. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a golf aid which helps a golfer diagnose and correct swing misalignment through the critical zone.